Back to December songfic
by Stella Celeste Taylor
Summary: This is a songfic about what Maggie might have been thinking a few months after she turned down Jasper. Jaggie!  oneshot, of course


_**Back to December **_**is my favorite song...for reasons that have nothing to do with this Jaggie oneshot...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own UH because if I did it would never have ended, and Jaggie would be real. Nor do I own the song **_**Back to December**_**.**

I'm so glad you made time to see me

How's life? Tell me, how's your family?

I haven't seen them in a while

_I hadn't talked to the Dean over non-school related issues like I had before in months. I'd never met his cousin when he came to stay with him. _

You've been good, busier than ever

We small talk, work and the weather

Your guard is up, and I know why

_I compete with you in all of our numerous activities, yet I can't find anything to say. Its awkward, and I know why...It's my fault after all. _

Because the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of your mind

You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

_The last time I spoke to you, you gave me flowers and asked me to be your girlfriend. I turned you down. _

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time

_But I'm sorry. I wish I could go back to that December night and change everything. _

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around and make it alright

I go back to December all the time

_It turns out that freedom from your constant shows of affection is only myself missing you. I wish I could have never broken your heart. _

These days, I haven't been sleeping

Staying up, playing back myself leaving

When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

_You are what keeps me up at night, thinking, daydreaming, imagining life if I hadn't uttered those two words: I can't. And it was your birthday, and I didn't even call like I have every year since we were four._

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times

I watched you laughing from the passenger side

And realized I loved you in the fall

_I think about last summer, how we spent every day together, finally free of the pressures of school. And in the fall, I realized I loved you, though I pushed my feelings to the side._

And then the cold came, the dark days

When fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

_With the cold came a feeling of darkness. You gave me all your love with those silly notes in my locker, but all I gave you was heartbreak._

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time

_But I'm sorry. I wish I could go back to that December night and change everything._

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time

_It turns out that freedom from your constant shows of affection is only myself missing you. I wish I could have never broken your heart. _

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile

So good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night

The first time you ever saw me cry

_I miss everything about you, how you always treated me right, and how you held me in your arms that September night long ago when I realized my mother was never coming back._

Maybe this is wishful thinking

Probably mindless dreaming

But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

_Maybe its just daydreams. Probably the fantasies of a tired teenage girl. But you still love me, so why can't you give me a second chance? I promise I'll be better. _

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't

So if the chain is on your door, I understand

_If I could go back to that night, I would, but I can't. So if you say this is goodbye, I promise to understand. _

This is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December

_But I'm sorry. I wish I could go back to that December night and change everything._

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around and make it alright

I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

_It turns out that freedom from your constant shows of affection is only myself missing you. I wish I could have never broken your heart. _

I go back to December all the time, all the time.

_Please._

**Did you like it? Please review!**

**Stella 3 **


End file.
